


楚门游戏番外：乐园

by unimo1007



Series: 楚门游戏|Truman’s Game [2]
Category: Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 漂亮姐姐与弟弟的骨科故事





	楚门游戏番外：乐园

庄睿拿着一封请柬来到金屋顶层。  
云端上什么建筑都有，但像金屋这么有名的却罕见。远看如同巨大金色空鸟笼，玻璃罩一般的弧型墙面将笼子护在里面，即便在浮夸的云端也显得精致夺目。然而金屋的有名在于它的主人，作为少数成功接受基因改造的贵族，张艺馨的名字在云端可谓无人不晓。  
女alpha在贵族里本就罕见，何况张艺馨行事在整日纵情声色的贵族里也算放荡，她钟情于一切性别，金屋底层的奴隶多到数不清，据说就连金屋花园里饲养的蛇人也是她的玩伴。许多贵族的omega倾心于她，她的每场舞会都是云端omega们聚集的游乐场，就连alpha们也会在见到她时幻想成为她鞭子下的羊群。  
但是庄睿知道张艺馨的心里只有一个人，皇甫云的情报从不出错。  
他今天就是来领那个人回去的。

金屋顶层像一个被红丝绒包裹的礼盒内部，几乎有些刺眼睛，地板上的图案莫名让他想到小时候严小赖让他看过的插画，一个叫做莎乐美的故事。  
身后的电梯响了，庄睿回头看到张艺馨走进来，红色的长袍流水一样贴上她优美的曲线，黑色卷发绵密发亮，衬得她冷白的皮肤几乎透明。然而她脸上最令人瞩目的则是额顶细长的尖角，象牙一样泛着温润色泽，这是她基因锁解开最好的证明。  
也是她身上力量的源泉。  
张艺馨被赐予的力量是控制细胞的繁殖速度，而且是大范围的。她能一瞬带来新生，也能一瞬带来死亡。她的力量对于贵族们而言不可或缺，但代价昂贵，又因其过于强大，所以最终将她推上了长老的位置。  
张艺馨看着他，庄瑞突然就能理解为什么那么多人会愿意匍伏在她裙下。  
庄睿的基因锁是自行开启的，比起依靠外力开启的人往往要抢上很多倍，但此刻他的黄金瞳居然在畏惧这个细瘦高挑的身影，灵气在对方面前萌生出退意，这还是第一次。  
虽然他也从没想过用黄金瞳看张艺馨的裙摆下藏着什么就是。  
所以他只能带着微笑，哪怕张艺馨坐下时修长的腿抬起，尖锐的鞋跟沿着他的西裤向上踩，红裙随着她的动作向两边岔开，让腿根的肌肤牛奶一样流淌出来。  
庄睿的微笑也没变过，目光始终停在对方眼睛上，未动过分毫。  
“啊呀，庄先生真失礼，”张艺馨收回脚，撑着下巴笑，“看来您确实有爱人了。”  
“我以为您喜欢我对客户认真？”庄睿失笑，能让张艺馨欠自己一个人情不是坏事，他来就决定把小白兔装到底。  
“当然，这样再好不过。”张艺馨笑了，她拿起旁边的铃铛摇了摇，电梯门上的数字很快开始变动，“我需要你来照顾我的弟弟一个月，并且希望我回来的时候，他能更适应我的爱好。”  
她说这话时艳红的嘴角扬起，庄睿觉得对方是真心快乐。由于事先从皇甫云哪里听来了张艺馨的喜好，庄睿此时只能装作苦笑：  
“适应您的爱好不是让专家们来更好么？”  
“那些人可应付不来他。”张艺馨摇头，“我听说庄先生的眼睛，能让基因兽们尤其听话？”  
这话倒是出乎庄睿意料。  
电梯到达的声响让他下意识朝房间尽头看去。之前他和皇甫云一直没搞懂的问题就是，为什么张艺馨要把自己的宝贝弟弟交给他来调教。  
但现在他明白了。  
高大的仆人穿着黑色的绳衣，健壮的肌肉被勒出漂亮的形状，他的性器处在勃起状态，同样被紧紧锁住，鼓胀龟头被塞入金属质地的尿道棒，上面的金属链垂下延伸至双腿之间。  
而更重要的是他手里抱着的。  
一头半人半羊的基因兽。  
实际上庄睿不太能确定基因兽的后半部分究竟是羊还是小马驹，但是前面人形的部分耳朵确实是耷拉着的。小家伙全身赤裸，手肘、乳尖和尖头都泛着粉色。纤细的脖子歪在一边，他此刻靠着仆人的胸睡得正熟，细密的睫毛画出两道圆弧，和粉扑扑的脸蛋一起，精致得像个人偶。和张艺馨一样，他的额上也长着角，不过却短小可爱。  
仆人走过来将小家伙放在张艺馨怀里，她小心地让对方卧在她腿上，上半身靠着她，头枕在她颈窝。张艺馨搂着小家伙亲了亲脸蛋，然后玩笑般将拇指塞进他微张的嘴里。  
庄睿看到小家伙的粉嫩舌尖很快追逐着张艺馨的手指舔舐，嘴角也翘着，像在做一个美梦。  
“这样不行，不能在客人面前也惯着你。”张艺馨笑着，手滑下来在小家伙的胸前勾了一下。  
庄瑞着才发现那对粉嫩的乳尖是被细链穿起来的，虽然没看到明显的孔洞，但乳晕的部分几乎成了小小的圆锥，可能也是有东西被埋在里面。这也是贵族们的通常手段，庄睿在其他派对上见过有人怎样向宾客炫耀自己奴隶的乳头，入珠之后能比原来肿胀好几倍，那些珠子还会随着控制不断震荡甚至冒出柔软的刺刷着敏感的腺体，让他的奴隶彻底变成自己的奶牛。  
小家伙皱着眉醒来，看到张艺馨却搂着她撒娇又要安心睡去，结果再次被揪着乳头弄醒。  
他揉揉眼睛，张艺馨抚着他的头发说：“来见见庄睿哥哥，接下来一个月他就是你的主人了。”  
庄睿听到那声哥哥背后寒毛直竖，接着便看到张艺馨抬起眼：“这是我的弟弟张艺兴，也是我的小羊，我的爱人。”  
“看上去他并不需要外人来调教？”庄睿抛出疑问。  
张艺馨抚摸着小羊的乳尖，轻轻揉捏便让后者发出咩咩的叫声，“虽然现在他适应这个玩具而且能从中找到乐趣，但是当初把东西放进去还是太艰难。”她叹了口气，“因为太疼他一周都没理我，我也就狠不下心再继续开发了，我希望庄先生能用黄金瞳让他舒服一些。”  
庄睿在云端也算小有名气，背后的欧阳家更是长老席位拥有者，把他的黄金瞳当作自家金丝雀的催情工具来使用，恐怕也只有面前的女人干的出来。  
“乐意效劳。”他欠身道，随即拿出一枚糖果向张艺馨示意，“我可以么？”  
后者点头。  
庄睿随即走到张艺兴面前半跪下来，将手心平摊着。  
对方看上去有些害怕，眼神在庄睿的笑脸和手心的糖果间反复几次，才迅速拿走糖果，小心翼翼舔了下。  
小家伙的眼睛瞬间瞪大，脸上浮现红晕，吃完后他冲着庄睿笑了，也没抗拒后者揉上他脑袋的手。  
“好乖。”庄睿收回手，张艺馨立便将小家伙搂得更紧一些：  
“我给你一个月，具体要求在这里，”旁边的高大仆人递过一页细则，庄睿看完也顺带从衣襟内袋里取出一份合同，“这是我来之前考虑的，您觉得哪里不妥我们再一起谈。”  
“不必，”张艺馨直接在合同上签了字，“我信得过庄先生。”  
庄睿笑了，虽然他明白没什么合约能真对这个女人有约束力，但此刻他的确对张艺馨多了层好感。  
张艺馨将弟弟放下来，从仆人手里的托盘上拿过项圈锁住他纤细的脖子，然后将上面锁链尽头的拉环交到庄睿手里：“你可以带走他了。”  
张艺兴有些紧张地拉住姐姐的手，后者只是俯身亲弟弟的额顶、脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇：“听庄睿哥哥的话，姐姐一个月后回去接你。”  
庄睿虽然拿着手环，却没用牵引的方式，而是伸出手让张艺兴握上。  
“那我们走了，”庄睿笑着说，“多谢惠顾。”

TBC


End file.
